Romance Comes In Many Forms
by SomeNavyRecruit
Summary: There was America, sprawled out on his coach in nothing but obnoxious Valentine's boxers, his legs splayed around an unopened bottle of Russia's favorite kind of vodka. /various America/nation drabbles
1. Russia

Russia's Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**xXx**

Russia stepped into his home with a mutter and a curse, kicking snow off his boots and keeping his nose pressed into his scarf. The day was supposed to be one for romance and fun and warmth and sweetness, but all he'd gotten was a bad day at work and a snow-storm on the way home. His sunflower wasn't due to show up until later in the week, too. It was aggravating.

The big nation walked through his house, dripping snow but too tired and surly to care. He was heading towards the kitchen, but in order to do that he'd have to pass by the den and in doing so he finally registered the sound of another person in his home.

He paused and backed up, looking into the room. Violet eyes widened at the scene, a smile and a flush coming onto the pale face of the personification.

There was America, sprawled out on his coach in nothing but obnoxious Valentine's boxers, his legs splayed around an unopened bottle of Russia's favorite kind of vodka. The fireplace in the den was roaring, the room warm and inviting, the firelight glowing across tanned skin in a way Russia found fascinating.

There was also a red bow tied at the neck of the bottle Russia noted, and in the crook of America's elbow was a bouquet of dwarf sunflowers. The superpower was being careful about crushing them while he enthusiastically tapped away at his gameboy. Well, 'DS' now. Russia would always consider them gameboys.

"Sunflower." He murmured, stepping into the room and removing his coat. It was much too warm for it and he had a feeling he wouldn't be needing it for very long, anyway.

"Oh, hey Russia!" America glanced up then down, pushing a few buttons and humming before turning the power off and shutting the device up, then setting it to the side, on the floor (and out of the way, Russia noted). "I got here early to surprise you and I knew I'd have to wait a bit, but I think you're still home later than normal, right?"

"Da." Russia winced at the reminder. He stepped further into the room and kicked off his boots, moving over to kneel beside the beautiful young nation on his couch. He ran one large palm across America's chest, more admiring than sexual, soaking up the heat the skin had managed to absorb from the pleasant flame in the background.

"I know food kink is more my thing than yours, but I brought you this," America reached between his legs and gripped the neck of the bottle, smiling slyly at his lover and giving it a squeeze "and some strawberries and grapes and things, if you wanna eat some stuff off my body along with this awesome Russian water. I had it all out for when you got back, but then it was starting to take a while so I put it in the fridge."

"That was good thinking." Food and weapons was about the only time America had good ideas, but Russia still adored his little blond lover. He leaned over and kissed the teen, humming when strong arms wound around his neck and held him close.

"Oh, I got you a card, too!" America broke the kiss and dropped one arm, digging around between the cushions before producing a store bought card. On the front was a bloody background, with a zombie drooling and holding its heart close to its exposed ribcage. In the top left it said, in bold, contrasting white lettering 'ZOMBIE VALENTINE'. Some of the letters had blood splatter across them and Russia could only shake his head at his lover.

"Open it, open it!" America insisted, grinning from ear to ear and nudging the bigger nation, wanting him to hurry up. At his insistence Russia opened it up, seeing black lettering across a white background with some more blood splatter. The words inside said 'cut off my head and destroy my brain, but please don't break my heart'.

Upon closer inspection Russia saw that one of the little blood spurts was in the messy shape of a heart and at the bottom, scrawled in America's own messy handwriting, in a red ink that matched the simulated blood along the card, it read 'In a zombie apocalypse, I'd eat you last'.

"You are so very sweet." Russia cooed, enveloping his very earnest and endearing lover in a hug, kissing him breathless. The young nation responded enthusiastically, obviously pleased beyond reasoning that Russia had liked his card and understood America's sense of humor. The blond knew England or France would have given him strange looks if he'd given them a zombie Valentine's day card.

"_I love you, America._" Russia murmured in his mother tongue, after they had finally pulled apart. America smiled at him and held him close, nearly pulling him onto the couch in his enthusiasm.

"Love you too, big guy."

**xXx**

This is the link for the card America gave him: www **dot** cafepress **dot** com/+zombie **underscore** valentine **underscore** greeting **underscore** card,208557176

The quote is something my roommate told me a few days ago, I think it's from The Walking Dead but I don't know for sure. Review if you liked this, as I hope you all enjoyed this drabble, and have a good day!


	2. Japan

Japan's Valentine's day  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia<p>

**xXx**

Japan sat at the conference table, a flush across his cheeks as he thanked the various nations for their candy and cards, accepting them and promising to reciprocate on white day. All the different shades of pink and red and the many hearts and bold declarations of love were making him uncomfortable, not used to so much free and casual emotion flying around.

His lover (in secret, until Japan was comfortable with people knowing) hadn't even shown up yet and Japan just _knew _the American was going to be the most eccentric of them all. The blond loved Holidays, any Holiday, and he would likely bring balloons and stuffed animals and pounds of chocolate for everyone.

Japan just hoped he remembered that he had to be _discrete _about their relationship because Japan certainly didn't want the eyes of the world upon him.

The small nation unconsciously took a deep breath, tensing up when the doors swung wide open and the loudest nation of them all strode in, smiling at everyone with armfuls of Valentine's gifts for everyone. There were small stuffed animals and chocolates, of course, but Japan noted that every card, while still adorned with hearts and other such things, were clearly meant for _friend's_. Oh, he hoped no one else noticed...

Please, let America not have gotten him something obvious...

What was delivered to him instead was a card and an adorable Valentine plushie version of one of his favorite anime characters. The card was simple, with a blue background and two robotic hands clasping fingers. Above the hands was a sequence of numbers, all 0's and 1's and...that looked a little...oh, it was binary, he knew this...

When the island nation finally decoded the message he felt his cheeks heat, darker than ever but not entirely out of embarrassment (even though it _was_ embarrassing to receive a card saying this). It was just so thoughtful (and slightly..._naughty_), giving him a true Valentine's Day card in front of everyone, right under their noses. Granted the binary only asked 'Please be my Valentine' but still.

Cuddling his plushie to his chest he opened the card, seeing a blank whiteness within. It was only broken up by the terrible handwriting of his lover inside, written in Valentine red.

Japan's brows furrowed again when he noticed that all that was inside was an equation. It asked him to solve for 'i'. The equation consisted of 9x-7i written in red, with a blue less-than symbol, followed by 3x(3x-7u) in more red.

The math genius only took a moment to apply the basic algebra, multiplying the threes and the seven, subtracting the nines and then...

Oh.

He flushed scarlet and clutched the card to his chest, heart beating rapid fire against his ribs and stomach fluttering uncomfortably with its intensity. He was usually more composed but this...this card was just so endearing and _perfect_. It contained hidden meanings that only he and America could understand, giving him his privacy while also indulging in the kind of exhibitionism that led him to wearing girl's clothing under his uniforms sometimes (or asking America to do the same). It was so thoughtful he didn't know what to do with himself.

"When I heard of it on the internet I knew I'd have to show it to you! But, just because I didn't make up the equation doesn't mean I don't mean it, okay?" America's voice brought the small nation back to the present, his words washing right up against Japan's ear and making him flush darker and flail slightly, pushing at the broad shoulders to get the big, oh so loveable man _away_ before he did something truly foolish.

"Ah, America-kun, this is...thank you. I will make you homemade chocolate on white day." He'd make him so much chocolate even America couldn't eat it all. He'd make it of the best quality, with the best materials, he'd-

"Sweet! But don't bother letting it cool into any shapes or anything; I think I'd rather eat it all melty and delicious, off of something I love, you know?" America winked and was gone before Japan could splutter, the small nation flaming up again and wishing it weren't so easy to understand the American sometimes.

Still, it didn't mean he wasn't going to do it when white day came around...

**xXx**

The link for Japan's card: www **dot** zazzle **dot** com/please **underscore** be **underscore** my **underscore **valentine **underscore** card-137664429703236494

Woo, Japan's version! I had a lot of fun trying to make his nerdy as hell, since that's the kind of ruv they share. Review if you liked this, as I hope you all enjoyed this drabble, and have a good day!


	3. England

England's Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song 1,2,3,4 by Plain White T's

**xXx**

England tried to reign in his slight giddiness when he heard the knock at his door. He had everything prepared for a very fun, very _exciting_ Valentine's Day with his lover. Sure it made him feel a bit like France, especially when he'd been making sure he had plenty of lube and condoms and the toys he knew drove America (and himself) wild.

On the threshold of his door stood the man of his dreams; beautiful eyes, handsome face, soft looking wheat hair and a grin that would make any person subject to it weak in the knees. It didn't matter that England had seen his former charge's face countless times throughout the years, in good and bad times, as a child and as the young man he was now. He didn't think he'd ever be immune to America's charms.

"Hey, England!" America pressed a heart shaped box of chocolates into England's arms and stepped fully inside, smiling broadly and taking his jacket off. He hung it on a hook and pulled England into a hug before the Brit could respond, nuzzling a cold nose in against the shorter nation's warm neck. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, you insufferable git." England couldn't help but smile, even as he half-heartedly pushed at the broad chest and strong arms surrounding him. He eventually untangled himself and straightened his clothes, stepped back from his affectionate lover and giving a seductive smile, holding up a hand.

"Shall we head to the dining room for dinner then, poppet? I've made us something truly delicious, just for today!" England put his heart into sounding as suave as possible, knowing that his accent would cripple most of America's defenses without him even needing to try. It was a bit mystifying why America had such an auditory fixation on the very way he spoke the language, but he wasn't about to complain when he only had to lower his voice and thicken his accent to distract the young man.

"Mm, sure!" America took the hand and let England lead him through the house, taking him up to a table set for two, candles and flowers and shiny silverware all set up very precisely. It made America smile and remember a time long ago, when candles were the norm at dinner tables instead of romantic symbols, and when table decorations and sparkling silverware was a _must_.

The taller nation side-stepped around and wrapped England in a hug from behind, placing a chin on his shoulder and lacing arms around his hips, holding him close. America breathed in his scent and then nudged a card against the older man's stomach, managing to prod the corner of it right into his belly button.

"Hah, s-stop that, you twit!" England bit back a laugh, the nudging somehow ticklish and the warm hug lowering his guard enough to let a giggle build in his chest. He refrained from letting it out, instead taking up the card and looking it over.

The cover was a red electric guitar with a black background, the words 'Happy Valentine's Day' and 'You rock!' pasted around it along with musical notes. He smiled at the childishness, reminded of life with his colony and momentarily forgetting the more perverse thoughts that had been running rampant through him for most of his day.

He opened it up and jumped when a song sprang up, loudly and clearly projecting the lyrics up into his face (_there's only __**one **__thing, __**to **__say, __**three **__words, __**for **__you_) and after the initial shock he had to laugh and shake his head. His silly, beautiful American...

He noticed words written in silver sharpie after that, standing out strongly against the black of the cards material. Scrawled out in America's hand writing, it said simply 'I've fallen in love many times... always with you'.

"America...this..." England was about to tease him for being so corny, when America's teeth were suddenly nibbling at the back of his neck and trailing up to his ear, thoroughly distracting him from any and all complaints or playful ribbing.

"I've loved you ever since I met you and was a colony, England. I loved you differently back then, and I definitely loved you differently during my revolution, but..." America breathed against the back of his ear, nipping the shell and squeezing the older nation closer to his chest. "It's always been you."

"Oh, America..." England leaned into the bigger nation and covered the arms holding him, shutting his eyes as he was suddenly, inexplicably _touched_ by America's sincerity. The other nation could be so insufferable but when he did things right he always produced something truly outstanding and just...wonderful. "I love you, too. Always."

**xXx**

Here's England's card: www **dot **tinyprints **dot **com/product/13240/valentines **underscore **day **underscore **cards **underscore **for **underscore **kids_rock_

Naughty England is distracted by Earnest America! Review if you liked this, as I hope you all enjoyed this drabble, and have a good day!


	4. France

France's Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**xXx**

"Here you are, _Mon Chaton_!" France presented America with a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates, smiling handsomely as he stood on the young man's doorstep with his car purring near the curb, ready to whisk them away for their dinner date.

America took them all with a blush and a big smile, sniffing the roses and then opening the chocolates, wanting to sneak just one before dinner...his eyes widened a little when he saw a small jewelry box nestled amongst the candies, watching as France took the roses back and gently patted his hand.

"Open it." The Frenchman urged, smiling even wider. The younger nation nodded a little and pulled the small box out, holding it gingerly. He knew it wasn't a marriage proposal, being nation's they couldn't do it quite the same as humans', but for France to have hidden it like this it must be something really cool and special.

He opened it up and saw a silver ring, words inscribed into it (_A Ma Vie De Coer Entier_) that had his brows furrowing in confusion. Granted he wasn't fluent at it, but he'd _thought_ his French was getting better...

"It means, 'my whole heart for my whole life'." France explained, taking it out of the box and sliding it onto his lover's finger with a charming smile. He bent down and kissed it, blue eyes bright as he looked up at the flustered American. "_C'est vrai._"

"I got you something too!" America blurted out, stepping back and away from the romantic nation. He turned and went into the house, coming back with a card and a darker flush, his expression showing that he was reconsidering his actions but committed to following through despite his embarrassment.

He presented France with a card of two silhouetted people kissing, the background a pink sunset with the Eiffle tower in the background and hearts floating above them. It made France chuckle and grin at his lover, amused beyond measure at the gesture and even more so by America's reaction to giving it to him.

"Uhm..._quand je rêve, c'est de toi_...b-but, read it anyway!" America stuttered softly over the phrase he'd memorized from the catchy French song he'd heard forever ago, his flush reaching all the way up to his ear tips. It was enough to make the older nation coo affectionately and ruffle his hair, doing as told.

Within was a handwritten note, surrounded by the same hearts that were on the front. It read, in America's neatest and prettiest handwriting (which was a normal person's average but it was obvious he had _tried_) 'You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams'.

"Oh, _mon dieu!_" France cried out at the romantic and utterly adorable words. Coupled with the French from before and he found himself utterly smitten, swept off his feet by the incredible words of his lover. The impact would have been less from someone else, but when America, the land of the free and the embodimentof dreams and hope, began delivering lines about dreaming about you or you being better than dreams, well...it was very flattering indeed! "You are _precious_ Amerique!"

"Well, you like to be all poetic and quote-y, so I looked up something that reminded me of you..." America couldn't help but look pleased, smiling happily when his corny Valentine's present actually seemed to woo the country of romance. Maybe there was something to being personal and mushy? As weird as it was telling someone something as creepy as dreaming about them in their own language.

"Oh my dear little baby, quickly! Let us go to the restaurant so that we might come back here sooner and I can make sweet love to you under the moonlight!" France tugged at a strong wrist, completely ignoring the way America squeaked and ducked his head, hoping no one had heard the loud proclamation.

France would show America just how much the land of dreams meant to the land of romance, in the best way he knew how to transfer his thoughts and feelings; sex.

**xXx**

France's card I forgot to save the link for, but the description is good enough, honestly xD Google the French to see more about it lol Review if you liked this, as I hope you all enjoyed this drabble, and have a good day!


	5. Canada

Canada's Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**xXx**

Canada curled up beside his brother-nation, the both of them warm and comfortable on the couch, watching romantic comedies and gently playing footsie beneath the large comforter they'd brought out from the bedroom to cover them both. They both had chocolates and cards from various nations as well as each other and were very happy to spend the rest of the day snuggling and relaxing.

Until a knock came to the door that Canada hadn't expected, making him nearly jump out of his skin because _no one_ remembered him (besides his brother but since he was _here_) and he wasn't used to random knocking.

At America's huge grin and insistent prodding to his ribs, Canada knew something was up. He got up, leaving behind his warmth and his lover, instead padding up to the door. He was thankful they hadn't started anything beneath those covers, given their proximity and both teen's libidos (being raised by France and England didn't leave one a prude once the walls were down).

The shy Canadian was met with a bouquet of 12 roses and a piece of paper to sign, the deliveryman smiling kindly at him and giving him a wink. He smiled back with only a slight dusting of pink across his cheeks, and turned around.

His brother was right behind him, the comforter around his shoulders and a Cheshire grin on his face. He nodded at his twin to open the card that was nestled amongst the roses, smile getting even bigger when Canada flipped the little card over.

'Whoso loves, believes the impossible.' Was typed elegantly across the front of the little folded card. Canada looked back up at his brother, smiling a little at the simplicity of it. His southern brother had never let something as inconsequential as _impossibilities_ ever block him from his dreams.

"Open it." America urged, excitement growing inside of him. Canada nodded his head, long strand of hair bobbing, and gladly opened the small paper. Inside of it, in the same elegant font, were the words 'I'll love you until the last rose withers'.

Before Canada could look up or really respond, his brother's arms were around him, wrapping the both of them up in the lingering mix of their warmth and scents coating the comforter he still held. Their lips meshed together perfectly, their heights allowing the twins to kiss passionately, the roses pressed up close to Canada's chest, most of them feeling like cool silk while one in particular scratched at him with artificial stiffness, right at his suddenly choked up throat.

"Nothing is impossible when it comes to you and me, Mattie. Nothing." America stated with utter sincerity once they broke apart, smiling his usual smile and holding his brother close. He kissed the Canadian again and pressed their foreheads together, their bodies pressed tightly, seamlessly from the roses down. "I love you."

Canada kissed his brother again, initiating the heated contact this time and holding it, his words failing him but his actions making up for it, just the way papa had always taught him. When they broke apart for air he felt that he'd gained enough confidence, smiling with just as much love and devotion as his brother, if a little smaller and more contained.

"I love you too, Al. Until the last rose withers."

**xXx**

I made up the card for this one, and the roses thing isn't very original but still very sweet :3 Review if you liked this, as I hope you all enjoyed this drabble, and have a good day!


End file.
